The Dream Guardians
by The Lady Asphodel
Summary: When these five different individuals unite as one, they're gonna get more than they thought, and not only will their perspectives change, but so will their future... See Full Summary! Thanks to MagicalInk @tda for the awesome book cover.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**The Dream Guardians**

_Harry Potter, a very young orphan, really wishes for a loving family if nothing else, for he feels that he doesn't belong with his only blood-related relatives he has. A stoic potions professor, Severus Snape, lives with a huge weight on his shoulders and is under deep scrutiny of his enemy. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin has to come into terms after a horrible tragedy shattered their existence and their long-lasting friendship. An Auror named Nymphadora Tonks, is finding her own path as she faces the world. When these five different individuals unite as one, they're gonna get more than they thought, and not only will their perspectives change, but so will their future._

_**Chapter 1 - The Beginning**_

_Lumos_

Peeling his eyes open, Harrison James Potter was greeted by a familiar heavy darkness, recognizing immediately that he was in his small sized cupboard that was posed as his bedroom and _home_. He propped himself up on his right elbow, his eyes slightly blurred as he scanned his confounded room, but quickly resigned, for he never adjusted to the obscurity of his confinement. Getting up, he reached out into the pitch blackness, patting against the walls till he met with the cool texture of the oak wooden door. He was anxious to get out - it made him feel small and trapped; any minute and he would feel the moldy walls close in on him, and the inadequate belongings he did own did little to comfort him. -And so he slapped his left palm against the smooth surface, disturbing the early silence.

"Oncul Fern!" Harry called out. His hands rapping against the door harder. "Oncul Fern-." Harry gasped as the door pulled open - without warning - and felt a hand grab a handful of his collar, yanking him from his room.

"What in the world is wrong with you, boy?" The shrill voiced asked him demandingly. The young child soon recognized it to be his care taker, Aunt Petunia. "Do you know what Vernon will do to you if he was here?" She inquired, shaking her head as her burnt curls flew. Harry was about to answer the rhetorical question, but his aunt quickly cut him off. "Never mind that now, go and get dress. You'll be spending the evening with Mrs. Figg." She said, her face formed into a expression of disgust when she mentioned their neighbor's name.

Harry nodded his head fervently in compliance, dashing back into his cupboard. Petunia walked away and head down the narrow hallway from the foyer to the kitchen, muttering about being late for something important. With a bit of light to help him see things a little better as the morning light in the hallways filtered in, he found his square - rimmed spectacles, placing it on the bridge of his nose. Getting his bearings together, the last words his aunt uttered resonated through his head again, and already he felt the grip of unease start to plague his mind.

On the other hand, when he stared at the tiny space he resided in, he would rather be at his neighbor's residence instead of being in this place that he could not really call it his _home…_

* * *

The whole district called Mrs. Figg the cat lady. She was an old woman who had a variety of felines, and her abode smelt like cats too. Petunia couldn't understand how Mrs. Figg could even endure so many furry animals running around in her home. It made her itchy just imagining it…

She forced herself to think of the present, pushing the round button of the doorbell as a distant chime ringed inside the house. Minutes later, no one had answered. "Ont Toonia, I need uh - a belt," Petunia glared down condescendingly at her nephew who was struggling to keep his baggy pants around his waist.

"Well you shouldn't have lost it in the first place," She retorted, pushing the doorbell once more. This time much more impatiently. Harry was smart enough to not respond. His cousin, Dudley, who stuck his tongue out at him when Harry looked at him, had stolen his torn belt and never gave it back.

"She's so rude, keeping us waiting unnecessarily. She's close to being abnormal as you." Aunt Petunia continued, her heels clacking provokingly against the hard cement.

Harry remained silent, trying to ignore the pain that settled in his heart. Even though he lived with the insults and denials all his time with this family, it didn't mean it hurt less each time they voiced it.

The soft Tuesday's wind tackled his unruly locks, and from the corner of Harry's eye, his sight caught the dull curtains pulling back, seeing someone peeking through the opening. He almost sighed in relief of her arrival. Almost. Then finally, the door opened. Petunia quickly put up a façade, before Mrs. Figg's form showed through the opening. She flashed a small smile at the three, viewing each one of them.

"Hello, Petunia, it's nice for you all to come over," Mrs. Figg warmly said. Her sweet greeting almost made Petunia drop her frontage, but she managed to maintain her façade, her cold eyes lined with carefully hidden irritation.

"Hello, Mrs. Figg -"

"You know you're always welcome to call me Arabella," The old woman corrected her, studying Petunia as if she was a close person. Petunia shook her head, trying to look bashful despite how she actually felt. She, as a matter-of-fact, didn't want their association to go any deeper than it already was. "Hello, boys," Mrs. Figg welcomed, directing her attention to the short lads who stood in front of her.

"He'lo, Misses Figg," Harry and Dudley said together. Harry's sounded respectful and shy, while Dudley sounded tedious.

"Mum, when can we go?" The chubby boy asked, gazing at his mother that showed impatience.

"Soon, Duddykins," Petunia placated her son, carding her slim fingers through his hair. "We must get going. I have to attend to this book club." She told Mrs. Figg.

"You're sure you don't want me to watch over Dudley?" asked Mrs. Figg.

Petunia shook her head horrified. "No, No!" The neighbor's eyes had widened in surprise by her reaction. Dudley's mother wrapped her arm around his shoulder and guided him backwards. Arabella wondered what she had done to cause such emotion. Petunia noted her own behavior, and so she hurriedly attempted to wipe the expression off her face. "I mean… You see… I have to take Dudley to the… doctors - yes, to the doctors before… t-the book club."

The boys observed the female adults' exchange with innocent curiosity. "I see," Mrs. Figg nodded her head in acceptance before reaching for Harry. The boy did not see her hand at first and flinched when her frail hand contacted with his shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." She apologized, staring at the raven haired child with concern. Harry gave her a contrite look, chewing on his bottom lip. The old lady reassured him with a soft smile, making Harry relax under her gaze.

Petunia was fixated on nephew; Mrs. Figg didn't like the way she was looking at him. "Come along now, Harry," She said, catching Harry's attention first before touching him. She ushered him beside her. Harry saw the cats pausing from whatever they were doing, scrutinizing him with their glassy eyes as he stepped through the threshold.

"Let's go, Dudley." Petunia took her child's hand and they hurried off the porch and down the street with quickness. Harry and Arabella Figg watched them go. The boy looked at them with longing and it hurt the old woman deep in her heart to see him like this.

"She didn't even say good-bye to you," Mrs. Figg muttered, shaking her head. "And she thinks I'm abnormal." Harry blinked in shock, his head spun towards the old woman's direction. He wondered how she knew what his aunt said when she was nowhere near the door. Well, the more he pondered on it, the less answers he was getting, so Harry figured that grown-ups were just strange and he'll never understand them. "Let's go inside, my child." Mrs. Figg said gently, steering Harry inside as she closed the door with a _"meow" _escaping through the cracks before it shut fully.

* * *

Black waves crashed against the putrid bricks of a tall isolated building. Lightning flashed every few seconds as the thunder made loud booming noises following after it.

Inside the structure of a particular cell, a man stared blankly at the silver metal bars, but that's not what he was exactly seeing. Images of his past played over and over again and he was unaware of the cries of some of his fellow prison mates.

His skin was adapted to the cold air that overwhelmed the top-security penitentiary. It was so freezing that he was able to see his own breath.

"_Wormtail!" He shouted from the top of his lungs, striding down a long empty road with fog swirling above the streets, clenching onto his wand very tightly to the point where his tendons were sticking out. "WORMTAIL!" The man screamed the name longer again. He was beyond furious. He was so angry that no words can describe it… nothing could have described the unbearable pain he felt…_

"Sirius Black," A rough manly voice interrupted the prisoner from his memory, and he did not respond. The male, who called for him, withdrew his keys, unlocking the lattice and pulled it open. "Sirius Black?" Sirius remained silent, either ignoring him or he was so deep within his own mind to even notice - the guard didn't know. What he did though, was approach him and kicked him the shin. Automatically, Sirius pulled his leg back when pain shot up through his bone. He looked hard at the guard, breathing through his nose as he covered his shinbone with his hand.

"You need to come with me," said the guard, smirking at the prisoner he arrested four years ago. When he gotten no response from the convict, the guard frowned. His patience was wearing thin, and so he seized Sirius' clothing, physically lifting him up. "Get up, you pathetic excuse of life - get up!" He shoved Sirius out of his cell when the prisoner was resisting him. Clenching onto shoulder part of Sirius' shirt, he dragged him down the lengthy corridor, passing other cubicles of criminals.

When they arrived at the end where there was a door with a couple of other sentinels standing side-by-side, Sirius wrenched away from the guard, putting space between them while he stared at him fiercely. The guard appeared to want to brawl Sirius, slightly charging at him. He had a second thought, and sent one final dagger to the prisoner before looking towards the other sentinels to speak to them.

"Hello, cousin," said the lady figure, who was in the last cell, pressing her face against the trellis. She licked her lips hungrily and grinned maliciously, as one of the sentinels was about to open the door.

Sirius turned his head to some extent, a shadow casting over his right cheek. "Bella," Was all he said. He didn't notice the guard talking to him until he - once again, grasped his shirt, hauling him past the frontier, and the door was closed with a deafening bang.

The two sentinels' eyes met with the female convict. Her stare was unnerving and they had to be diligent on not looking ill. The prisoner had an infamous reputation and the whole world knows it. Bella chuckled to herself as she went back to the small corner of her cell.

* * *

_"Welcome back, my fellow pupils," said a slithery voice. "We're progressing to a new dawn. Soon we will reveal ourselves from the shadows and the world will be kissing our feet or be buried under it." He emphasized the 't' with integrity._

_The cloaked persons listened intently, most were nodding their heads in acquiesces. There were some who were felt goose bumps crawling over their skin at the statement._

"_Severus," The slithery voice hissed, tilting his waxy skinned head to the side. "Please step forward."_

_Eyes turn to the shadow that was walking to the front amongst the crowd, with his black robe sweeping swiftly behind him. "My Lord," Severus said, once he had arrived to his designated spot, getting down on one knee and bowed his head._

_The creature sitting in a blood red royal chair regarded his follower with respect. "Rise," Severus complied, looking dead in the scarlet pools of the evil non-human looking wizard. "Any further developments?"_

_Severus took cleansing breaths before speaking. "Wormtail succeeded breaching through the protection. However, he was caught in the process by the muggles and they handed him over to Dumbledore." The creature smirked, shaking his head. He wondered why he always kept that Rat around. He was always bound to fail him. "Dumbledore and the wolf are planning to turn him in to the ministry to free Black."_

"_Has Wormtail indulged them about my strategies?" asked the creature._

"_No, my Lord." Severus replied._

"_And the mirror?" The creature questioned, raising its bony hairless eyebrow._

"_It's in the wolf's possession now," Severus answered._

_There was a pregnant pause; the cloaked individuals watched with anticipation of their master next move. Meanwhile, Severus looked calmed, and he showed no fear._

He felt whiskers brushing his cheek, causing him to blink awake, and Harry's hand reached for the weird shaped scar on his forehead beneath his fringe. At the movement, the cat leaped from off him and ran somewhere else. His mark was stinging badly, and it wasn't the first time it's happened.

Lately, the boy had been having these strange dreams. It always contained the same group of people, but mostly the man named Severus was the main focus of his imaginings.

A moment later, the stinging in his scar faded, and so he was able to relax his arm. He sat up, then sank his back against the pillows of the couch. When Severus mentioned about the rat, he thought of the rat his aunt found the previous evening. It was hiding on the side of the refrigerator, giving Petunia and Dudley a good fright.

Uncle Vernon, of course, had gotten it, making Harry throw it out after he beat it up with a broom.

Harry also remembered someone coming by for the rat that same night.

_He was in his cupboard, playing with his three wheeler toy car, that once belonged to his cousin. His aunt allowed him to use his cousin's old night light for only that night. It didn't bring much light, but Harry was grateful for it._

_The doorbell rang, and Harry heard footsteps passing him towards the door. "Good evening, Mr. Dursley. I was wondering if your wife was home." An elderly male voice said._

"_What? You're one of those folks Petunia was speaking of…" Harry's Uncle, Vernon said as if realization hit him._

"_Vernon dear, who's at the door?" Harry heard his aunt this time while the kitchen door opened. Her footsteps passed by too and stopped a second later._

"_You again," said Petunia. She didn't hide the unkindness for this guest. "I hope you're not dropping anything else on our doorstep," She said in a accusing tone._

_Harry, at the moment, stopped playing with his play item, listening intently on who was going to speak next. "So how is Harry doing?" The boy was shocked to hear someone say his name. He didn't know anyone who would ask of his well fair… aside from Mrs. Figg. He put down his toy car as silently as possible and tip-toed to his door, pressing his ear against it too. The young child knew it was very inappropriate to eavesdrop on other's conversation - especially adults; however, he was hoping the old man will find him and take him away from his guardians._

"… _He would have done better being with you, but I suppose that you won't change your mind," replied Petunia. Harry could hear the bitterness in her tone._

"_It's only for the interest of your safety and his,"_

_The young lad wouldn't mind being with the stranger. He would be ecstatic as a-matter-fact. He was sadden that the stranger refused to take him. Vernon started to say, "But the boy -"_

"_Not now, dear," Petunia said._

_Silence dawned upon them, and Harry's legs were getting weak._

"_Did anything come in this house? Something… that don't belong here,"_

_Silence…_

"_There was a rodent in our scullery…" Petunia said slowly._

"_I need to see it," said the old man. His tone was deep and serious._

"_Why?" asked Petunia. "I never assumed that you watch out for those -"_

"_It's more than what meets the eye, Petunia."_

"_What does he mean by that?" Vernon asked, confused by the elderly man's riddles._

"_Oh… come with me. I'll show you," said Petunia._

_The front door made a creaking noise as it closed. Harry waited one more minute before deciding to sit down. He carried on playing with his plastic car to keep himself occupied._

_Harry wasn't sure how long it's been since the adults had left, but the front door opened and Harry got up and went to the door to overhear their discussion._

"_Why don't we cut these weirdoes from our lives?" Vernon asked Petunia. "We'll be much happier -"_

"_It's not as easy as you think, Vernon." Petunia protested, sighing tiredly. "From the time when my sister became a freak, my whole life was engulfed into her world. Everything and everyone surrounded her like a queen." His aunt said shakily._

_Silence…_

"_I'm turning in…" Petunia said at last, ascending the stairs._

_Harry pictured his uncle alone in the foyer, then he heard his heavy footsteps heading up the staircase too. Sitting back down, the boy did not return to his toy, instead he laid down on his uncomfortable mattress, pondering deeply._

"Harry… Harry, child… Are you ready to eat? I'm sure you're famished." said Mrs. Figg. She was standing in front of him, pulling her long dress sweater together. The boy wondered how long she's been watching him while he was lost in his musings.

"Y-yes, yes." said Harry.

She smiled at him and she went into the kitchen with her concern for him running really high.

* * *

_**First uploaded on 4-10-11**_

_**A/N: Please Read! 4-17-12**_

_**Dear Readers,**_

**_I re-uploaded this with the full summary because someone was confuse so if anyone else is confuse, please forgive me. I should have posted the summary the first time I uploaded. Hopefully this erases confusions, and I separated scenes with line breakage. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the future chapters. If you're wondering when I will post chapter three, I will try to get it uploaded by either Friday or next week Monday because I have started on it but the way how it sounded when I read it... didn't seem to fit right within the story and so lately I've come up with an alternative chapter and it always seems to fit better than the first one, like chapter two was an alternative. So yeah. I'm going to explain again what my point of writing on fanfiction(dot)net in case I have new readers on here. One... I decided to write on here because I think it'll be cool to share my story more on just one site. Two, I will admit, I was a bit skeptical writing on here because of the harsh negative reviews on other people's stories. And I know... People are entitled to their opinion but I believe the reviewer shouldn't have to be that mean to express that don't like their work. It's a waste of time of theirs and the authors. If you don't like my story, don't read please and don't comment about it either. It's all I'm really asking to the dislikers. If you do like it please review! I enjoy positive comments and I welcome constructive criticism depending on how you tell it... and just to let all you all know... I truly intend to keep this story OC because it's more enjoyable that way and that I am an American. So if there's anything that sounds like what an American would say, then forgive me. I try to stick to British sayings as good as possible. Plus I will say that I'm not the best writer, you might catch my grammar errors and spelling mistakes but please don't get on me about that. I'm working to become a great author and I will learn from my mistakes. (Ps. I love Biritish accent anyway especially men's... it's to die for lol.) Uh... oh and if this story sounds familiar to you... that means you've read it somewhere else like... wattpad(dot)com. That's where I have story to. Maybe some of you know me on there. And if you do, I would like for you to hit me up! I'm xPhoenixFeatherQuilx on there in case you all want to look for me. Um... That's basically about it... I hope I said everything and if not I will mention it on there other chapters. Again thanks for reading and commenting and I thank those who have added me and/or the story to their sub alert. I'm unfamiliar on the Beta stuff and communities but I am familiar with these awesome stories! Disclaimer - Don't own HP, J.K.R do and... Okay, I'm talking too much so I'll shut up!. Thanks for reading and stay tune for more updates!_**


	2. Chapter 2 Motivation

**The Dream Guardians**

_**Chapter 2 - Motivation**_

Sirius did not expect to see the door that led him out of the prison. He dared not hope what he thinks is happening; he couldn't take anymore-false promise. Forcing his desire to the pit of his heart, Sirius could see another pair of sentinels guarding the door, standing professionally still with their wands in their hands. The guard flashed them his badge that was pinned to the folding of his cloak. With a thirty-second inspection from the blonde headed sentinel, he nodded and pulled the door open for the convict and the guard.

The men slightly leaned forward through the doorsill. There was no ground or a platform for them to stand on. Where the building actually starts is way within the depths of the sea. The rain dispensed on their hairs and the top part of their clothes while they observed a boat with the captain, who Sirius hadn't seen in four years. He took the chance to see the dangerous waters rocking the vessel very hard, looking as if the boat will turn over any second. "Let's get a move on already!" exclaimed the captain. "Mother Nature is not happy, and she's more upset than usual."

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sirius, as he drew backwards. His tone laced with inkling apprehension.

The guard jerked Sirius to the front. "You'll see, no more questions, now get on!" he said, pushing the prisoner to the boat unexpectedly and jumped in himself. The captain uttered something under his breath, and the boat magically started moving, drifting away in the dark, stormy seas as it lead them to their destination.

Sirius quickly pulled himself together; with the heavy rain pelting down and obscuring his view he was barely able to see his surroundings clearly.

"Bloody hell," Sirius hissed, shielding his eyes away from the heavy torrent. Sirius, from the slit of his eyes, saw the scrapes on his pale skin from the wood of the boat when he used them to keep himself from getting a face-plant.

The guard grunted, pulling his wand and directed at Sirius' hands. Right away, the minor wound sealed in itself, and the guard pulled the wooden stick under his arm.

Amazed and enigmatic, he breathed through his nose as he struggled over the thoughts that tramped over his mind. Speculation broadening his features as his mind played over what happened a few seconds ago. Why did the guard went out of his way to heal his hand when he saw Sirius as a _pathetic excuse of life? _And most importantly _what do they plan to do with me?_

* * *

After lunch, Arabella watched Harry, who was at the low table by the sofa, drawing dutifully on the white piece of paper. Intrigue as to what he was drawing, she drew near to the boy, bending down on her fragile, knobby knees as she observed the picture he was embedding on the paper.

"What's that, Harry?" asked Mrs. Figg, pointing at the exact object of the picture.

"I-it is a f-flyeen beroom…," responded Harry unintelligibly.

The old woman leaned her head to the side in slight confusion and then grasp what the boy was saying. "Oh… a flying broom, right?"

Harry nodded his head in excitement, smiling brightly at her as his green orbs light with contentment. Then he directed his attention back to his creation. Examining the picture closer, she could see the messy bristles of the broom and the long stick part of it too. "Wunce… I had a dweem ubout widin' it… an' my dad w-was happy…"

"Oh really?" said Mrs. Figg, her eyebrows rising, creasing her wrinkled forehead in interest and that seem to encourage the boy to keep going.

"Mhm, but I… don' wememba oll uf it." Harry said despondently. Arabella smiled softly, her smile quipping him to go on and he said, "I wis I cood wide a beroom."

"_If only he knew…" _mused Mrs. Figg as she grinned at him, awed. Unconsciously, she brushed her hands through Harry's raven locks. The boy felt chills run down his spine and involuntarily his muscles tightened, his small frame shaking a little.

The small hand, that held a brown colored crayon in its grip, tightened until it had broke under the pressure. Mrs. Figg removed her hand at once, gazing at Harry with worry again. Harry kept his focus on the paper, not wanting to meet her eyes. The broken pieces of the crayon fell out of his grasp and his hand became a small, tiny fists.

"I-I'm sorry, child… could you please look at me?" said Mrs. Figg. Her concern was tangible and Harry was embarrassed for acting the way he did. "Please, Harry…"

Harry coerced himself to comply, his body was tense with fear. "I'm sorry, child… I want you to know that I don't ever mean to frighten you, neither will I ever hurt you. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded, knowingly. "Can I give you a hug?" She inquired, her soft-spoken voice conciliated as she opened her arms with uncertainty.

The boy's eyes smarted with tears before quickly rubbing them away. He slowly gave into her embrace. It was weird for him at first, but his body began to relax, and he relished in it, feeling marginally appeased. At that, the old woman rested her head carefully on top of his own, rubbing his back in a soothing, circular motion.

Unknown to Harry, Mrs. Figg already acknowledged what was happening with him. All those times he flinched, looked fearful, and always stuttering… those were big signs she saw when Petunia started dropping him over to her house. The giant clothes he wore… how skinny the boy was in her feeble arms were also setting off alarm bells. Even before that,… several days ago… she witnessed a brief demonstration of what Harry's life was truly like behind closed doors…

_She was looking out the window, when suddenly, Arabella eyes caught sight of the Dursleys' vehicle pulling up the driveway. Dudley came out from his side of the rear door, holding his tummy and so did his mother. Petunia rushed by his side, ushering him to the front door of their house. After she had unlocked the door, they both went inside, disappearing from view. When Vernon and Harry got out of the automobile, Vernon was not so gentle with his nephew. In actuality, the fat man was rough with him as he pulled Harry to the house. The little boy was no match for his uncle as he struggled to free himself. His uncle picked him up around the boy's mid-section when he started to get irritated with the child. Harry kicked violently with tears sliding down his cheeks, his mouth open while he screamed. Mrs. Figg's eyes went big as the door slammed, the sound faintly reaching the drums of her ears._

_Dashing to her fireplace, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the round bowl and threw it onto the logs. Instantaneously, green flames flared with life. Without further ado, she called out, "Albus… Albus?"_

_Seconds later, an old face appeared and he grinned in greeting. "Hello, Arabella -"_

"_Albus, there's no time for pleasantries. It's about Mr. Potter," said Mrs. Figg._

"_What about Harry?" asked Albus. He was all business now._

"_He's being mistreated! I told you, Albus, before and again… and you should have seen how Mr. Dursley was handling the boy!" She exclaimed through one whole breath._

_Albus was about to speak but she continued. "I do not trust these muggles. Are you even aware of the false indictments they spread around in the neighborhood?"_

_Once again, when the old wizard was about to talk, Mrs. Figg interrupted, going on and on… "They say he's deviant, and they had to remove him from school. I know differently. Harry is one of the most sweetest child I have ever met and -"_

"_Arabella," Albus finally managed to weave into the unpleasant dialogue. When she finally fell silent, Albus regarded his collaborator for a short period. Mrs. Figg began to breathe heavily, her flimsy cheeks puffed as her lungs grappled for oxygen. "I'm sorry but there's nothing that can't be done -"_

"_What'd you mean?" She demanded heatedly._

"_Now understand, if your accusations are true - and I'm not saying that I don't believe you…" The old man quickly added when Mrs. Figg was about to dissent. "First and foremost… we need evidence. If I were to inform the Wizarding Child Services, the ministry will want proof. Secondly, if Harry was to be removed from Petunia's care, where would he go?"_

"_Mr. Potter can't possibly stay there!"_

"_You're right, Arabella… Although, I think…" Albus wavered, not finishing his sentence as he seemed to have drowned in his musings. He rubbed his long gray beard, his wise sea blue eyes calculating. Before long, his eyes seemed to have set with a final judgment. "… There might be a way… Keep an eye on the boy… and if doable… try to acquire some solid verification… and you leave the rest to me."_

_Mrs. Figg wished Albus would stop being so cryptic. Conversely, she knew he would let her know whatever he was thinking in good time… as much as it irritated her. "All right, I'll report to you for any supplemented occurrences." She said at last._

"_Thank you," said Albus, inclining his head. "I'll also tell you if I find something that might help young Harry."_

"_Okay," replied Mrs. Figg. Albus bid her a good day and his visage vanished. The green fire transitioned to yellow as it burned the kindling._

_She made a move to get on her feet, albeit the old woman lost her balance for a brief moment because of her weak knees. As soon as she was standing tall, she walked over to the window, maneuvering the curtain to the side to see the neighboring house, Number four, looking peaceful and quiet. Yet in her mind, she thought that the interior of the habitation was not as innocent looking as the exterior._

Returning to the current time of the day, she gazed down at the boy who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms. His face pale, and there were dark circles around his eyes.

Mrs. Figg inhaled profoundly at what she was about to do. She was going to do it before… but she was scared of what she was about to see. However, if she didn't do it now, she'll probably never get a chance like this… _to help Harry_. She told herself. With weighty hesitance, she lifted up Harry's big shirt, and the sight snatched her breath away.

There was a multiplicity of red contusions on his ashen skin. Some were recent and some were fading. His spine was visible, and she could see a few ribs sticking out from the side of his stomach. Harry shivered a little from the cold breeze he could feel from his exposed skin, but he didn't wake up.

She hastily pulled back down his shirt and wrapped her arms around him tighter. The old woman may not be an expert with children, on the other hand, she knew what to do and what not to do when it comes to these special beings.

It would be tiresome for her to fathom why people, such as those muggles, could have the heart to do this to a child… this child. He can't hold up his own…

Shaking her head, Mrs. Figg exhaled through her nose and prayed that Albus would hurry up and do something to get that boy out of there. Her eyes landed on the unfinished picture and the broken crayon lying still on the table and she wondered would Albus make it in time.

* * *

A young, brooding man with matching dark eyes, was enraptured by the dancing flames of the fire, his body sank into his comfortable chair, sipping wholesomely to rid himself of the recent wretchedness he had faced a half hour ago. "Severus," He heard an elderly voice call his name with pure concern. The young man did not waste his time wondering how the old wizard got into his private quarters, but he did sigh tiredly. "I apologize for intruding, but I was greatly concerned for you, and I came to check on you."

Severus exhaled once again and said, "I don't need your sympathy. Nevertheless, your concern is warranted."

"All the same, Severus." replied the elderly voice. "You're a part of my responsibility, particular those who are under my wing… and is risking their lives on my account."

"That may be, on the other hand, I'm not just risking my life on your account, Headmaster." said Severus.

The headmaster approached his colleague, resting his hand on the young wizard's shoulder. "I know," And he did. "Still -"

"My encounter with the Dark Lord was mild comparing to the others I've experienced." Severus dismissed, shrugging his hand off. He wished the old man would take a hint and drop it. "Again, your worry is inessential."

"To you - my boy - it isn't. I - however, won't stop merely because you believe that you don't deserve it." The headmaster protested.

Severus bit his tongue from commenting any further. He knew he wasn't going to win the dispute anyways. Instead, he said, "I am well as to be expected, satisfied now?" He said derisively, disdain tingeing his countenance.

The headmaster let the young wizard's anger pass over his shoulder. Nonetheless, it pained the old wizard to know the struggles the young man is being put through and couldn't really do anything about it. "If this is becoming too much of a burden, Severus, you are always welcome to walk away from it." He said, sincerity ringing clear in his voice.

"It's not a matter of my personal feelings, Albus." responded Severus. "I will fulfill my duty to…" He trailed off, not liking where his thoughts were going. The ones he wish he could dispel but can't.

"I understand," The old wizard said, rescuing him in time. "All I hope is that I don't lose you in the process."

"This is war… Even though, it's not out in the open. You - of all people - should expect casualties." Severus responded bitterly. There was another message buried deep within the old man's comment, he noted reluctantly. He took in another swallow of his drink, bestowing himself a barricade to withstand from his thoughts. His obsidian eyes flickering back to the fire as his face was bask in its warm glow.

"True… but there's nothing wrong with hoping… hope and forgiveness is which you should have."

Drinking the last contents of his beverage, Severus placed the glass on the small brown table on the side of him, folding his hands on his stomach as he remained silent.

Albus was about to take his leave when he paused, his old, withering form turned around and faced the young man. "Before I depart, I must ask a favor from you."

Whatever favor he was about to ask, Severus was positive that he wouldn't like it.

"I'm sure you're aware of Mr. Pettigrew in the Ministry's custody."

"Yes…" replied Severus.

"And that Remus and I are working on freeing Sirius."

"Yes…"

Albus took a deep breath before resuming. "Without a doubt, the minister will have Sirius give his testimony first before releasing him."

Severus didn't respond. Regardless of his dislike for Black because of their past association status, he didn't believe that man should have gotten the fate he forcibly landed in. Then again, this information was inconsequential to him, and so he didn't reply.

"If things don't go as plan… there might be a probability that Harry will be in your custody."

Severus blinked before sitting forward and looking around the chair to drop his glare at Albus. "What?" He asked flabbergasted.

"If Sirius is not freed… Harry will be in your care." Albus Dumbledore carefully said, letting his words sink into Severus's head, but instead it only pounded ferociously through his mind, piercing through his cordon.

"Potter's child?"

"Harry is not just James' son, you know?" said Albus.

Disregarding the facts, Severus stood up slowly, gripping the armchair as he held the headmaster's steady stare. "What? His muggle guardians aren't living up to his desired needs?" He sneered. "You expect me to actually take care of my enemy's spawn?"

"It's not a matter of expecting-"

"How dare you drop the spoil brat onto my lap?" Severus drawled, leisurely walking around his chair. "You stroll in here… all because of my _wellbeing, _yet you want me to watch the boy… Did you forget that the Dark Lord has the boy on the top of his target list?"

"No, I have-"

"What do you think I'll look like having the brat in my protection?" Severus didn't allow the headmaster to have the opportunity to speak. "I'm already on the receiving end of the Dark Lord's curses… the boy will have my death certificate forged."

"That's enough, Severus." The headmaster's authoritative voice left no room for belligerence.

At once, the young wizard before him, closed his mouth. Ruefully, he knew he walked over the line. Severus should have been in more control of his emotions, predominantly his anger. The alcohol helped him loosen his tongue. No one didn't have to tell him that he had a drinking problem, despite that he wasn't overly drunk… yet.

"I'm not a person who likes to admonish people… However, I have to tell you this before it's too late," began Albus. "If you don't start pulling yourself together, there'll be calamitous consequences."

Severus couldn't really think of what other unfortunate results he could rise up except for getting himself killed.

"Moreover, Harry is not a _spoilt child, _as you put it. He is, in contradiction, being treated the exact opposite in fact."

The young man's brows furrowed in bewilderment. "And how so?"

"Did you ever consider how Mr. Pettigrew succeeded in getting past the blood protection?" In retrospect, Severus did indeed.

"But what does this have to-"

"You do know how the blood protection works, correct?"

"Of course I do," Severus responded, sounding like it was one of the silliest questions the old man could have asked and had the decency to look affronted when the old man cut him off. He faced his whole body to the elderly wizard and Albus nodded his head.

"What do you think it means?" asked Albus. Severus still didn't know what the headmaster meant, and so Albus rephrased. "What do you think it means, since Peter was able to breach through the protection?"

Severus thought for minute, remembering what he knew about blood protections and bringing a relation to the Wormtail's success and the protection. "…The protection is failing?"

"Yes," Albus nodded.

"But the others weren't able to follow Wormtail…" Severus pointed out. There were also few other Death Eaters who participated in the attempt of capturing the boy.

"Indeed because it's still up."

"I don't quite get it, Albus." Severus said in an unconcealed annoyance.

"You see, Severus… Harry doesn't have any other home he could go to, so he would only think that Privet Drive is where he'll always live, keeping the protection in place… At the same time, he doesn't feel like he belongs there." Albus could clearly see that Severus was growing more puzzled at the prospect, but was patiently expectant. "Not too long ago, Arabella Figg, I'm sure you remember her, is a neighbor of Petunia…" Severus clenched his teeth at the familiar name. "And she told me about witnessing Harry's mistreatment."

The young man maintained his stony expression, internally though; he was astonished to hear that the wizarding world's youngest celebrity is being _mistreated._

"I can see your doubts, but know that it is in fact, true."

"In other words, the protection is still working… it's just that it is waning." said Severus, letting the entire information clink all into place.

"Exactly," replied Albus. That's why Peter was able to get inside, including with a bit of assistance of his animagi abilities. I presume you had suspected that he would have failed."

"Indeed I did," Severus responded in afterthought. "This… ill-treatment sounds worse than what I'm hearing."

"I've thought the same thing too," Albus agreed. "My first arrangement was Harry going to Sirius if he was to be freed. If not, he must go with you, or else one day… Harry might lose his total belief in his home, and the protection will completely fall and… you can deduce the rest."

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nostrils as he felt a heavy encumbrance stitch onto his shoulders. "As much as I want to save the wizarding world from losing their only chance at defeating the Dark Lord, but do I honestly appear to be a immaculate parental figure?"

"On the contrary, you'll be surprised at yourself if you apply yourself to that role." The young man rolled his eyes as he turned his back to the old, powerful wizard.

"What about… Lupin?" asked Severus. The word _wolf_ was close enough to slipping through gritted teeth. He had to make sure he formed the right words. "He's second in line of being the boy's guardian."

"James may have said that in his will, but you know it's impossible for Remus to take of Harry. It's against the law for… those who have lycanthropy to have children. Besides, you're third in line, and you know why that is, don't you."

Severus cursed under his breath, his arm reaching over to his left shoulder to rub off the strain from his taut muscles.

"You won't be taking care of Harry now… If nothing goes wrong, he will remain where he is 'till after the trial." Albus watched the back of Severus' head. "And think about it, my boy. If you're not going to do it for the world, then do it for her. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain."

The magnitude seemed to grow weighty with a cold bleakness that was daunted, and thick with apprehension. Gulping down a large lump formed in his throat, Severus concentrated on the fire, and Albus took this as a signal to depart.

* * *

The aquatic journey was no picnic in a park.

As the boat rolled near to the dock, the gray, stormy clouds were starting to part, throwing the sky into a spectrum of iridescent glows that cast weird shadows over the three men's' faces.

Coming upon the large dock, the boat slumbered to a stop, allowing the captain to stand and tie the rope to the extended part of the craft. He climbed up the side latter that was fastened to the timbered platform. The guard was about to lift the prisoner up until Sirius flinched away, moving the boat a little.

"I can stand on my own, thank you very much." He said tersely, getting up with his bounded hands with a bit of complication, which Sirius will never admit, and inclined the wooden pecking to the top.

When the guard ascended the latter, he stood in front of Sirius. The captain approached the sentinel and asked, "Is that all you'll need from me?"

"Yes, thank you." replied the guard. The captain nodded and went about his direction. "Follow me," He said to the prisoner, turning around, and briskly walking off.

Sirius followed begrudgingly after the sentinel, a grim look crossing his stormy features as they strolled down a narrowed abandoned road where there was a Ministry's car waiting for them.

The driver came out from the vehicle and opened the door. The guard was stood to the side, waiting for the prisoner to go in first. Though, he did notice the wizard's skeptic expression and his reluctance that crossed his features.

"Mr. Black, we can do this either the easy way or the hard way… your choice," said the guard in a phlegmatic posture. He saw the convict contemplating for a moment before shooting him a glare and making his way inside the car.

The guard came in afterwards; the driver did the honors of closing the door after them and getting into his side of his own seat._Reporters went frantic when they spotted the known mass murderer and the guard entering the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

"- Sirius Black, Sirius Black we have questions for you!"

"- Mr. Black, Mr. Black!"

"He'll not being answering any questions today!" The guard boomed, taking Sirius' forearm and rushing him past the crowd. A group of aurors arrived and tried to assist the guard by pushing back the wizarding journalists. The press continued to shoot questions at Sirius while bright flashes of light ignited every second to capture his photo.

Once Sirius and the guard made it past the crowd, they passed the threshold into a long dark corridor, and the aurors intercepted the entrance. As they disappeared into the building, the noises from the raucous crowd began to gradually fade away till it was nothing. _Occupying a private room, sat Sirius at a square-shaped table, his expression one would think was calm, but in the interior he was weary. His insides jittery as anxiety rolled through him in waves.

The door to the room opened, making Sirius jump as a man with bleached white hair, who was a bit on the chubby side with some visible wrinkles, came inside with a file in his hand. "Ah, Mr. Black," He began, rounding the table. Then he dropped the file carelessly, the file landing on the table with a slap. "I am Minister Cornelius Fudge. I know you were familiar with the previous Minister, Bartemius Crouch Senior…"

It wasn't really necessary for the man to introduce himself. This may have been the first time Sirius have met him, but he read about Fudge some time ago, even though he don't recall when. And the mentioning of the former minister's name made Sirius on edge.

"And that's how I got the position," The minister finished in a boastful behavior. He was now sitting down, and Sirius realized that he hadn't been paying attention, so he had no idea what the man was on about. Luckily, the wizarding criminal didn't have to worry about being questioned on whether he was listening or not. "Anyway, let's now move onto the significance of our meeting."

The door to the room opened ajar and someone's head stuck in through the crack. "Sir, they're here to see you."

"All right, send them in." Minister Fudge replied, waving his hand.

The person closed the door and the Minister fixed his small beady eyes on the wizard that had a questioning look at length.

"Our guests will be joining us soon." Cornelius answered, watching the inquisition disperse from his face.

For the second time in just a couple of seconds, the door opened and two people stepped inside. When Sirius turned around, he gawked without a thought.

The old wizard, Sirius identified to be, was Albus Dumbledore and the other one was his childhood friend, Remus Lupin.

Remus summoned a chair next to him, and sat in it gingerly while Albus followed suit. Sirius noted major changes with the wizard adjacency to him. His hair still had the honey brown shade to it, but he had a few visible gray strands as well. Scars and scratches etched his face, looking far much older than he should, for Remus was the same age he was.

"Mr. Black," Cornelius addressed. Sirius gradually moved his head towards the minister's direction and the man puffed out his chest with pride. "We have Mr. Pettigrew in our custody." He proudly announced, leaning forward in his seat.

The Remus and Albus sneaked a peak at the wizard across the table, and then Remus looked back at Sirius.

He was unresponsive, apparently. Remus have to admit though, he couldn't quite conceive that Peter was still alive when Albus had sent a letter to him, stating that he had apprehended him. When Remus had gone to Hogwarts to see for himself... It wasn't a pleasant reunion… So he could understand that Sirius needed time to process what he learned.

Cornelius cleared his throat in an awkward way, opening the folder that was on the table, and started to examine it. "Both of you will have to give your testimony –"

"Wait a minute!" Sirius jolted out of his chair, his chair scraping against the aluminum floors. "You mean to tell me that even though you have that bastard in your custody, you still want me to give you my accounts?" He cried, affronted. "I'll not stand for this!"

"Sirius, Sirius calm down." Remus rose from his seat and put his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Mr. Black, I'll not condone you shouting at me." The minister said loudly, bristling at the unanticipated conduct. "I'll have you sent back to Azkaban-"

"Cornelius, please." Albus interceded. Getting up from his seat, he swept towards the minister, and stood in front of Minister Fudge. "Come, let Mr. Lupin talk to Mr. Black."

"Why?" The minister asked suspiciously.

"I believe that Mr. Lupin has a better chance with talking to Mr. Black at this moment."

Sirius was vaguely aware of Cornelius protests, but finally Albus ushered the minister out and they were gone, leaving the two of them in complete silence. Finally loosing up a bit, he sat back down along with Remus. His friend taking the initiative to talk, "Sirius… I know it's been a long time since we have spoken…" Remus looked away. It was hard for him to look at Sirius when he was staring at him heartbrokenly. "I want to apologize for not believing you."

"Save it, Remus." Sirius cut in. He felt restless once again, and so he stood up a second time, pacing the room with mild anger.

"All right, we'll save this for later," Remus calmly said, not wanting to push Sirius over the edge. "But what I need to tell you is very imperative, so you have to listen to me." He said critically. Sirius didn't respond, so Remus went on ahead. "It's about Harry."

The convict ceased his pacing, staring back at Remus as if it was his first time seeing him. Remus was a bit satisfied that he acquired Sirius' attention and went on to say, "He's in great risk at this moment. Harry needs you…"

"Where is he?" Sirius inquired, befuddled.

"Harry lives with Lily's sister and her husband - but there's more to that…" His former friend's cheek closed in within his mouth and Sirius knew that he was chewing his cheek, and he only did that when he was nervous.

"What, Remus? What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Harry is being neglected and… abused." Remus reluctantly replied.

Blinking repeatedly, Sirius shook his head in denial. "No… h-how long has this been going on?"

"I'm not sure-"

"What do you mean you're not sure? Why - How did you find out?"

Remus looked down, struggling to come up with answers that even he perplexed about. He heard the heavy breathing from where he sat on his chair and looked up to find Sirius orbs dark with fury.

"Sirius-"

"How could this have happened? How could you let that happen to Harry… How could Dumbledore…" He digressed, walking back and forth in a circle until he resigned from exhaustion. "How… could I let this happen…" He asked distantly to no one - more directly at himself actually. Sirius walked to his chair and fell into it despairingly.

Remus moved forward to his friend to placate him. "It's not the right time to be placing fault on anyone -"

"You don't get it, do you!" Sirius yelled back in response, his rage consuming him as he soared out of his seat for the umpteenth time. His emotions were turmoil, whirling like a tornado and for some reason he didn't have the power to control them. "I'm suppose to fill the role as Harry's guardian," He gritted, poking himself in the chest hard to accentuate. "After… after…" Sirius arm slumped down to his side. He couldn't it bring up. It would tear him completely apart if he did, and the wound in his heart was already ripping inch-by-inch as if it was fragile clothing. "And I failed him, Remus… I failed you… I failed Harry…" He began to get hysterical again, and Remus could not afford his former friend getting upset any further, for it was starting to affect him too.

Remus sat there, his fist clenched in his folded lap, and without warning, he skyrocketed out of his chair and punched the convict with much furor that the wizard was sent stumbling backwards into the wall, baffling his old friend into utter silence.

Outside of the room, Cornelius and Albus heard the crashing noise, and the minister was about to make his way into the door until Albus paused him by standing in his way. "Not yet," He said calmly, regarding the door with worry yet something else in his twinkling blue eyes that Cornelius couldn't quite place.

Remus grabbed the front of his friend's long-sleeved shirt and slammed him into the wall. His low voice whispering harsh, muffled words to Sirius as the two men outside was having a little, what you may call a spat among them.

"I must see what's going on in there," Cornelius huffed, trying to break past Albus again, but the old man was steadfast and resolute. "Not yet, Cornelius."

Blood trickled down prisoner's nose and his lip was swollen and purple. "Sirius Orion Black," Remus started in a low dangerous whisper. "Let's get some things straighten out now that the opportunity presented itself. First, if you are to blame anyone for what Harry is going through, it lies sorely on Petunia and her husband. Second, we have plenty of time to discuss what happened on Halloween as soon as you're free…"

Sirius grimaced at the memory, but weakly he probe him, "How do you know that I'm even going to be freed?"

"Because I let a good friend rotten, when all this time he was innocent, and I almost lost him if it weren't for… Pettigrew getting caught." Remus answered with such fervor that it pained Sirius for hearing him like this. "I'm not going to allow this to keep going - not if I can help it and even if it's the last thing I do." He panted the last part, releasing his friend from his grip. Remus maneuvered back some to give each other some room. "You haven't failed us yet, Padfoot." Sirius gulped at hearing his old nickname. He remained against the wall, since his anger dissipated. Sirius didn't have the energy to support his own weight anymore. "Not only is Harry being maltreated by his family… Harry was close to being captured yesterday… The muggles witnessed dark cloaked people near Harry's home."

"Death Eaters," Sirius stated, catching on quickly to what the wizard was talking about.

"Yes…" Remus confirmed, nodding his head. He rubbed his hand across his visage. Fatigue was clear on his face as he exhaled deeply. "As I said before… You haven't failed us yet. You can still be there for Harry, but you have to fight for it… You have to be at the hearing."

Remus heard the door open then, and he knew that it was just the minister and Albus coming back in. He already knew that they were observing the messy state of the room but Remus didn't concern himself of it. He kept his focus on Sirius and he watched the eerie, ocean azure orbs calculating for a moment before changing into resolve and determination as he mentally made his decision.

* * *

_**A/N: April 9, 2012**_

**_Dear readers,_**

**_Here's chapter 2 for you. I hope you all like it. So what do you think? Again I welcome constructive criticism depending on how you tell me and I always welcome positive comments. If you don't like my story. Don't read. It'll benefit you and me some time. I disclaim Harry Potter. It all goes to J.K.R. By the way, I wanted to mention that I am an American, so I don't know how to really write British sayings. Not that I am a racist or anything, I love the way how you all talk it makes me memorized especially men talking lol. Anyways... so just forgive me if some of the words sounds more like what an american will say instead of a British person. I learn by listening and watching British shows and movies and reading of course like HP. Okay, I'll shut up now. Please review. Thanks for reading and stay tune for Chapter three!_**


	3. Chapter 3 The Rock

**The Dream Guardians**

_**Chapter 3 - The Rock**_

After Mrs. Figg's discovery of Harry's bruises, she was more careful with him but also more protective of the boy. Since Tuesday's evening, Petunia did not miss the less-friendly aura that her neighbor unusually presents when she greets her and her nephew.

In some sort of comforting way, she had preferred that side of the cat lady than the kind one. But for some reason, Petunia couldn't help the inkling feeling of this new side of Mrs. Figg than the old one.

Today, Vernon and Dudley were out for their special father and son event, and so Petunia was left with her nephew. Not wanting the boy in her hands, she entered the foyer, approaching the door under the stairs.

"Boy, boy…" She called, falling quiet to hear a reply. When there was none, she knocked on the door loudly.

"Mm…" Petunia heard her nephew's tired voice. "Yes?"

"Get ready; you'll be going over Mrs. Figg's house." She commanded, and she went silent again to hear his response. Again there was silence, so she knocked on the door harder and impatiently.

"Huh… oh, kay Ont Toonia." Harry sounded like he jumped up and said. Satisfied, she made her way to the staircase, ascending the steps to get ready for the day herself.

* * *

Knocking on the door of the cat woman's home, Petunia thought she would have to wait for a while before her neighbor would answer the door. However, she was mistaken, for the door opened instantly and Mrs. Figg appeared in front of the threshold… looking a bit raggedy.

"M-Mrs. Figg…" Petunia stuttered. The old woman before her wasn't the one to dress in high standards, but she never looked like the way she did now either.

"Mrs. D - Petunia," Mrs. Figg exhaled as if she was catching her breath. Once again she didn't welcome Mrs. Dursley with her routinely kind smiles or didn't lecture her about calling her by her first name. The old woman noticed Mrs. Dursley stare at her unkempt state, and for once, she feels discomfited. "Please, forgive my appearance. I… uh… I was cleaning up…"

The boy's aunt raised her eyebrows dubiously, and Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, both sneaking a peak around Mrs. Figg to see a couple of things on the living room floor. Harry gasped when he realized those things were three cats sprawled on the ground perfectly still.

Petunia stared at the dead felines in horror, unconsciously pulling Harry back while stepping backwards herself. "What in heaven's name…"

Mrs. Figg gazed back at Harry and Mrs. Dursley and the terrible scenery behind her with utter lost as to what to do. How could she explain this mess to the woman. Arabella stepped outside and closed the door so her visitors wouldn't have to see it anymore. "Again, I apologize, but I'm unable to look over Harry at the moment," When Mrs. Dursley continued to watch her in fixated terror, Mrs. Figg advanced towards her with her frail legs, grasping the younger woman's shoulders with urgency. Petunia was too shell shocked to avoid the wrinkly hands. Harry held onto Petunia's hand as he watched his aunt and Mrs. Figg with frightened eyes. "Please! You must go back to your home… You're in great danger!" The old woman tightened her grip on Mrs. Dursley's shoulders to emphasize.

Instantly, Petunia thought of her sister's world… Her enemies… the ones who were after her and her husband. "Harry let's go…" She said shakily, barely noticing that she didn't call her nephew _boy_ but his name instead. Harry looked over his shoulder and around his aunt's leg at Mrs. Figg as Petunia turned him around, hastily rushing him across the street to her house.

The old woman wrapped her holey robes around her tighter. She didn't look at him or his aunt. Her eyes searched on both sides of the street panicky. Before the small lad knew what happened, him and Petunia were inside, and Petunia closed the door, completely blocking his view of the cat lady.

* * *

Sirius banged his head on the wall, shutting his eyes from a wave of dizziness. He had been placed in another classified room within the Ministry's structure. The convict didn't know how long it's been since he had seen his friend, Remus Lupin… with no watch or clock to tell the time, he couldn't even guess what day it was, especially no window to show outside. However, he knew it has been a while and he wondered what was taking so long.

So far, depending on high the point of the sun reach in the bright, blue sky… or the moon, things were somewhat uneventful. He had permission to wash up and dress up in fresh, clean clothes. For four years he was stuck with dirty prisoner garments, and Merlin, he even forgot how soft cotton felt.

Trying to rationalize with whatever part of his mind he had left, he compelled himself to sit down on the metal-frame bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed in the world, but it was something at least. Since learning about his godson's abuse, contemplations about Harry raked through his mind, clouding his thoughts.

An amplitude of questions produced in that Sirius wondered - like… What did Harry look like? Did he look worse than when he was a baby? What did those abominable muggles do to his charge and to what extent?

The more foul the questions got, the more the scowl on Sirius' countenance became more prominent. His head sunk to his knees in anguish. The tendons in his hands taut as he clenched his croppy hair in remorse and in more define way, despair for his only godson.

* * *

As Remus entered the headmaster's office, his pace slowed when he saw his old Slytherin classmate, Severus Snape. He gazed at his coal orbs, and Remus knew then that nothing's has changed. The men haven't seen each other in a while, except for when Albus had summoned them after discovering Peter at Harry's house.

"Ah, do come in all the way, Remus. There's no need to be shy." Albus said, encouragingly. The young wizard did so, and the old man waved his hands over the clear bowl with yellow sweets covered in sheer wrapper. "Care for Lemon Drops?"

"No, I'll be all right, thanks." Remus kindly declined, holding his hand upwards before letting fall to his side.

The old man nodded, putting his hands inside his long, silky sleeves. "Now that you're both here, I wanted to say a few things." Albus' former Gryffindor, and Slytherin stood there tolerantly for him to continue. "I don't want you to assume that I have doubts, Remus; it's just best to have a second plan.

"Second plan, sir?" asked Remus, leaning his head back a little.

"We cannot underestimate, Cornelius. So, Severus has agreed to accept Harry into his wing, if things don't go according to plan."

Snape huffed ironically. Remus believed that he didn't accept willingly, but he wasn't going to begrudge him of that. As much as Remus wants to take Harry in himself, he can't. Moreover, he trusted Albus' decisions, so if the old man think Snape will be good enough to take care of his best friend's child, then so be it.

Severus watched as the wolf inclined his head. Just a second ago, he thought Lupin would have protest of him taking Potter's child, but the wolf didn't. The professor didn't find it surprising. Lupin always tries to get along with anything as best as possible.

"On another note, Cornelius sent me a letter, informing me when the hearing starts." Albus said, picking up a short rolled-up parchment and handing it to Remus.

When the younger wizard took the parchment, Remus uncoiled it, skimming past some words to the date. His hands slumped to his sides with the document hanging from his fingers. Today was the seventeenth of June and the trial was on a Monday - the thirtieth of July. "Why so long?" Remus said, quietly, not talking to anyone directly. The headmaster only shook his head in response. "Is it possible that I may visit Sirius?" He inquired. The wizard was actually thinking of his friend and his sanity. He hasn't spoken to him since last Tuesday.

"Alas, I'm not certain if Cornelius will allow anymore visits. I can try to send a message and ask him anyway."

"All right," Remus said, acceptingly.

The fireplace, behind Severus and Remus, ignited with green fire and panicky voice started calling out, "Albus! Albus, are you there?"

Albus push back his wheeling royal seat to stand up. He stepped down the small steps and graciously moved to the fireplace. "Yes, Arabella?"

"Could you please come through quickly, this has become quite serious."

"I'll be on my way." Albus assured her, and her head receded from the flames. "Severus, Remus, would you mind coming along? I believe I'll need your assistance for this." The old man asked, watching them intently.

Both of the wizards didn't respond at first, curious as to what the headmaster would need them for, but they knew they couldn't refuse him. "Of course," Remus agreed while Severus nodded.

* * *

_Mrs. Figg's House…_

"I don't know what exactly cause this… but… All I… All I…" Mrs. Figg ranted wildly, pointing out some of her ruined possessions. Severus studied the whole living from the threshold across from the squib. Half of the cats she had were prone on her floor. The other living felines were watching in the corners of the walls, out of the humans' way.

The old wizard move toward Arabella, gingerly taking her hand into his. "Shhh…" Albus hushed her soothingly. "Calm down, my friend."

Remus was on the top story, differentiating what he saw on the lower levels and what he was seeing in front of him. Mrs. Figg's personal effects had a melting appearance to them, and he wondered what caused her things to come to such a bad state.

"Are you hurt anywhere, Arabella?" Albus inquired.

Mrs. Figg had started to inspect herself frantically. "N-No…" She replied in afterthought and quivery.

"I shall take you to Poppy and have her to look you over." Albus said, steering her to her fireplace. "She can provide you a calming draught while she's at it."

"Who's going to k-keep an eye out on M… Mr. Potter?" Arabella asked as she gazed up at the blue pools of the headmaster.

Albus shifted a bit to look at the potions professor. "Severus-"

"I'll be here… I want to investigate further into this." Severus interrupted absentmindedly. He noticed something sticking out from underneath the orange dead cat. While Arabella and Albus trek to the fireplace, the potions professor trekked to the cat, withdrawing his wand from his robes. By now the headmaster and Mrs. Figg was gone. Severus waved his wand and said, "Wingardian Leviosa."

The cat began to float, and the further it had gone up, the more clearer the professor could see what was underneath it. With careful consideration for the deceased, Professor Snape lowered the cat a little further to the side from the object, casting a frown at the feline, before returning his concentration onto the object.

It seemed like a large-sized, ragged, shaped rock that had a splitting crack in the middle. Severus casted the Leviosa spell on the rock and gingerly raised it up to his eye level. He made the rock spin slowly, examining it in full detail. After a minute or so, Severus didn't know what it exactly was, but he could tell it was cursed, probably the reason for the felines unfortunate deaths. "Find anything interesting?" The professor almost dropped the rock from the sudden appearance of the wolf.

Severus managed to keep it suspended while casting a frown at Lupin, not penchant on being caught by surprise. Remus was not disconcerted by the potions teacher's stare, he merely stared at Severus with curiosity. "I'm presume…" Severus began, gazing back at the rock for moment, before continuing. "That this is a work of… Death Eaters."

Remus was about to ask if he was certain, but truthfully, if he thought about it, who else would send a cursed entity to a squib. "How did it get in here? Mrs. Figg didn't mention anything about Death Eaters."

Sighing tiredly, Severus said, "My only presumption is that they weren't trying to send it here."

"Then… Oh," Remus replied in comprehension. Severus could see now Lupin was on the same page as he. He lowered the rock on the floor once more and stood up. He gazed at the curtained window in thought, rarely aware of himself walking towards it. A brown cat, that was near the window moved backwards from the human's closeness. Remus watched as Severus approached the window, drawing back the concealing cloth as he looked through the glass and paying no mind to the animal.

The professor's coal orbs landed on the house across the street from there. On pure instinct, he knew that is where the boy lives. " I believe we should pay them a visit."

* * *

**Completed on April 29, 2012 - Sunday _ 3:51 am**

**Author's Note: Dear readers, **

**I know you are really upset with me. It's been what… two… three weeks since I last posted and I know I took forever to make this chapter. I really want to say that I am sorry for taking this long. I have warned you in the beginning of the story that I wouldn't be posting back-to-back due to my busy schedule. I hope after May 1****st****, things will cool down and I should be able to have time for me and my writing. Another reason why I didn't upload so soon was because A. I had writer's block. B. When I did write, it seemed like junk so I had to write an Alternative (which is this one). But it did take me a while to finish and for that I am sorry. Hope you all will forgive me and hope that you keep having patience with me. This busy schedule really won't last long… By June I'll be out of school so I will be at home most of the time until… July. So anyways, hope you all like the chapter and please review! I would really appreciate that, and I want really thank those who have reviewed and added my story to their favorites or to their sub alerts and adding me to their sub alerts. Really thank you. By the way I do not own HP, J.K. Rowling do and I truly thank her for coming up with this wonderful series of adventure and magic! Now I'm off to chapter four and thanks for reading, stay tune for more updates.**

**New Note - May 11, 2012 - Friday**

**Dear readers,**

**I know you probably seen the notice that I uploaded chapter 3 again. That was because someone told me I had a mistake in my story and for that I am shamed Harry Potter fan. I'm not uploading to get anyone's attention. I just changed the mistake I made that's all. Still thanks for reading and thanks to those who have commented, pm-ed me about how good my story is, added my story to your favorites or sub alerts. Truly appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Difficult Altercation

**The Dream Guardians**

_**Chapter 4 - A Difficult Altercation**_

She couldn't believe this was happening. For four years she was able to escape… evade the world she loathed so much. Now it's coming after her once more to claim her like it did her sister, and she was too powerless to stop it.

Once Petunia had married Vernon, and moved far from her old home, she believed that she had put some separation between herself and her sister's life. Then, when she found out about her sister's tragic death, Petunia felt completely disconnected from the freaky world. Almost relieved… until her nephew was unexpectedly left upon her doorstep.

Petunia was so drowned in her musings inside the living that she even forgot about Harry, who was sitting in the foyer looking confused as to what to do. She didn't tell him to go to his cupboard and he didn't want to go in there anyway, so he was happy enough to stay where he was… although, he was afraid that once his aunt will come out of whatever frightened state she was in, she would be upset that he was standing out there like a fool.

Shortly afterwards, a knocking came to the door. Harry fixes his gaze at the door briefly before glancing at the threshold leading to the living room where his aunt was pacing, showing her perfect rug no mercy. Apparently, Petunia didn't hear anything, since the knocking became more louder the second time; more impatient. Harry exchange glances between the front door and the living room entrance twice… and Petunia still haven't came out yet.

The boy didn't want to approach Petunia, but the third time the knocking sounded furious and whoever was outside must knew they were inside for he or she to be persistent in knocking. With a cleansing breath, Harry took it upon himself to walk towards the door, reaching for the top lock and turning it sideways. Next, he placed his small hand on the big doorknob and began twisting it…

Severus Snape clenched his teeth irritably when he knocked for the third time. He knew someone was in there; he could feel it right in his gut. "Severus… maybe they're not here." The wolf commented gently, looking upwards at the higher level of Number four.

"Lupin," The professor began growling. He didn't like how the wolf was saying his name as if they were old friendly colleagues. "With you being a… Lycan…" Remus seemed to have fell quieter at that.

"You can sense her… or them." Severus pointed out. He remembered Albus mentioning about the squib watching over Potter's son when the old man came to him about the possibility of taking care of the boy if required to. The professor concluded that if she wasn't watching the junior, then his muggle guardians were.

"I reckon she doesn't want to be bothered." Lupin replied softly.

Severus noted a tinge of defense in the wolf's tone, but it didn't matter to him right now. "Which is most important, Lupin- their privacy or their lives?" He questioned tersely.

The wolf didn't respond. He seemed a bit put off by the potion master's attitude. Severus mouth quirked up, the on-coming silence pleasing. Maybe it'll teach the wolf to keep his distance from him. "Someone's coming." Lupin instead stated tensely, his ears perking up, probably picking up some type of sound. On cue, the doorknob began to turn agonizingly slow before it was pulled open.

There was nothing there, at least to the eyes of the two wizards. "Uh… 'ello… s-surs?" A tiny, demurely voice said. Severus' and Remus' eyes fell on the small lad before them.

The wizards took sharp yet inaudible breaths as they studied the boy's features. Black unruly mop of hair, emerald eyes behind rimmed glasses, and the unmistaken red shaped scar hidden by his fringes… Regardless of his baggy clothing and his fear-provoking skinniness, he was undeniably James and Lily's son.

Harry didn't recognize the man with the sandy brown hair, though he did had some feeling of familiarity about him. He definitely recognized the slick greasy haired man, which caused the boy to gasp indiscreetly and back away with caution.

The potions professor, of course, gathered himself first and said, "Is Ms. Evans here?"

"Um, O'm sowwy?" Harry asked, perplexed. He had no idea who that was.

"Harry, is Petunia home?" The sandy haired rephrased for the boy's benefit.

"Oh… Erm," Harry sighed, nervousness still rolling in waves in his head. How did the sandy haired man know his name? Harry was going to ask, but then decided against it, he didn't want to keep the visitors waiting.

By then though, Petunia appeared into the entrance hall, staring agape at the new guests. "Who are you?" The woman demanded, taking a couple of steps forward. "Who gave you permission to open the door?" She directed the second query to Harry as she loom towards him.

"O'm - O'm sowwy!" Harry said, hastily, retreating from her scary advancement. "I didn't know…"

Old emotions stirred inside the potions teacher… _The loneliness… fear… defenseless… Distant cries rang in his ears… A vision started to materialize in the professor's mind. It was a young boy pressed frantically against the wall as if willing to sink through but can't because of the solidness, holding out his hand to stall the tall figure while pleading distraughtly, but the shadow was relentless. The shadow crept forward… his footsteps echoing like a rhythm. _Soon Severus' began to feel pure anger. The anger was so raw that it influenced him to maneuver in front of his enemy's child.

Harry gawped when the man, who've been in his dreams, stood in front of him with such swiftness. The boy stumbled backwards into the other gentleman, and he jumped, swerving his head to the male adult to apologize. "S-sowwy S-sowwy-"

Remus knelt down to capture his thin shoulders with his hands. Harry try to jerk away from the upcoming touch, but the man was able to have a secure grip on him. "It's all right," Remus conveyed in a assuring tone. He didn't quite understand why his best friend's son was watching him with such a bewildered expression… with such terrified eyes…

The wizard felt his mind drift to the time where Harry turned only one. The toddler then was getting really good at walking and the times when Remus and Sirius would visit the Potters, the boy's emerald eyes would glow with mirth and his smile spread so wide and his cheek bones rose so high.

"Sur?" Harry spoke, bringing the stranger, who was holding him at arm's length, back to the present. The boy guess the fact that he was a freak seemed to be confirmed. Why else would people keep staring at him like that?

While Remus and Harry were having their moment, Severus stared at the sister of his best's friend with steeled coal orbs. "I never perceived you as the physical type." He said, sarcastically, caging in his emotions and putting on his daily mask.

Petunia stopped short when the man proceeded to the front of her nephew, and his voice was a dead giveaway of who he was, in spite of the maturity of his tone. "Snape?" She said in shock.

"Evans," He replied coolly.

"It's Mrs. Dursley to you." Petunia corrected cuttingly.

"Alas, you'll always have been and always will be an Evans." Severus responded with mocking regret. The lean woman scowled at him touchily. The professor was relishing getting under her skin.

Her eyes narrowed on him, making herself stand tall to show who was the boss of the house. "Well you'll always be the freak that my sister should never had trusted." Professor Snape's calm mask nearly slipped from his visage, but he manage to maintain focus. "If she never had met you, she'll still be here today." Petunia practically hissed.

Her accusations had rendered him speechless, which was rare for the professor's case. Severus didn't even have the opening to remark because a sweet, sickly voice intervened in their atmosphere. "Petunia, Petunia dear are you in there?"

The people in Number four turned to see a middle aged woman tread towards the open door with a slight perk to her step. She had a lanky body with wide hips and bouncy dull colored hair, a contrast to her vibrant personality. Petunia realized it was the neighbor aside them, Mrs. Harper, from Number two. "Paula…" Petunia answered back in a tone that indicated nothing was amiss.

"Petunia darling …" Mrs. Harper called, grinding to a halt when she finally saw that there were others in Mrs. Dursley's home. Their stiff expressions making Mrs. Harper wary as she watched the people stood erect. "How are you this morning?" She said, her animation melting gradually.

Petunia began thinking quickly. This was the type of confrontation she was trying to avoid. She didn't want anyone to know about her second abnormal life. Remus had moved out of her way and pulled Harry to the side gingerly. Petunia brushed past them and closed the door most of the way while half of her torso stood lingering outside.

Her talking away her neighbor gave Snape an opportunity to examine Potter junior accurately. Yes, he was incredibly small for the boy to be… (Severus had to do a quick mental age calculation)… five years old. Even Evans had a little more meat on her bones than her charge. His hair was wild and disarrayed as it fell limp on his shoulders, and his cheek bones gaunt, almost emaciated under the pale coating of his skin.

The boy's clothes were tattered and they hung on him loosely - so loose that Severus noticed something on the right side of Potter's shoulder blade. The professor instinctively crouched down in front of young lad, missing the boy stagger, and started pulling the lining around his neck to get a better view.

Harry didn't have the courage to pull away. The man's stance was unwavering and inexpressive. His attitude towards his aunt told him he did not tolerate anything from anybody. This was Harry's first time seeing someone stand up to her like that. He was much amazed as he was much intimidated at what the… man… his name - Severus… was trying to do with his shirt.

His breathing grew rapid and his legs, that felt wobbly, began to edge away secretly, which Harry had hoped, so he wouldn't anger this Severus man from his dreams. A gasp broke from his lips when the man held tighter onto his neckline; Severus' arctic onyx eyes looking intently at him. "At ease, Mr. Potter… At ease." His velvet voice ordered albeit gentle too.

It took him a long moment for the boy calm down, nonetheless, he complied.

"… All right, Paula. Thank you… I'll inform you straight away… okay bye." Petunia shut the door, resting her back against the white wood as she sighed in relief. It took many assurances and diligent acting to assure Mrs. Harper to come by later.

When she thought she got the worst of it over with, she sees Snape inspecting the boy's bruises and scars mutely.

"What are you doing?" She asks, hoping to distract him. "As a matter of fact, what are you doing here?"

Severus dismissed her queries, grimacing profoundly at staring at the marks of inflicted pain. Albus claims were proven to be true - not that Severus didn't take the old wizard's word for it, but this just put's the icing on the cake.

Remus' eyes travels towards Petunia in disguised disgust. He had seen from afar the bruises on Harry's pale skin, even though it was shaded by his murky clothing. This was the lowest thing she could have ever have stooped to.

Petunia started when she felt knocking behind the back of the door. Twisting around to face the door she yanked it open and was startled once again to see it wasn't a neighbor she expected it to be, but Albus Dumbledore.

"Lupin," Severus stood up, removing his finger from the boy's neckline and turn to stare derisively down at the muggle. "If you'll please…" Not finishing the rest of his sentence. The wolf took the hint and started to lead Harry towards the living room, though not without the small lad jumping and a brief exchange of soothing words as they vanished through the threshold.

"Get inside - I don't want anyone else to see you!" Petunia exclaimed, waving the old man to enter frantically. Albus inclined his head, entering casually. Professor Snape and Dumbledore exchange eye contact, hearing an indistinct click as the door closed. "I've had enough of this; just tell me what you want."

Too many people, she believed to be anomalous, was making her feel a bit ruffled and uneasy; wasn't her nephew enough?

The old man shifts his body towards her, hiding his hands in his long sleeves. "Petunia, I fear that your safety has been compromised."

"How'd-how'd you mean?" Petunia gawked in bafflement.

"The protection is deteriorating; hence, you might have to moved to a safer location."

Locking her door right quick, Petunia marched up to Dumbledore, her curls flying in her face as she came to a stop. "You honestly can't be serious?"

"I am." Albus responded, gravely.

"You brought this upon yourself, Evans." Severus had cut in. "What, in your right mind, convinced you that you have a legitimate reason to lay a hand on the boy!" He snarled.

Petunia directed her glower at Snape. "First it's Dursley. Two, I haven't touched him - and no - you've brought this on me." She pointed at her chest to underline. "Have you kept the boy, I would be having some normalcy with my family."

"So your husband did." Albus stated, staring blatantly at her.

She didn't respond to that. Her head kept swiveling at the two men, feeling trapped by their unwarranted interrogation.

* * *

Remus was sitting on the couch, examining the space and items that made the walls homier. He faintly heard the sound of Harry's beating heart and the rapid breathing. Harry was standing in front with wide eyes, gulping loudly and fidgeting as his eyes jumped from place to place.

"Would you like to sit down," Remus asked, a soft smile playing his lips as he studied young Harry. "I promise I won't bite." He added, a tinge of humor written on his part.

"O'm… O'm, n-not al-lowed to sit on da' c-couch." Harry replied. He inhaled heavily, his nerves were overactive. "Ond I don' thin' y-you ar' sup'ose to eit'er." He felt that he had to say it. He didn't know how long his aunt will be taking with the other adults and he didn't know when his Uncle would be coming in. He could be on his way here at any second. Furthermore, Harry had no permission to be in here, let alone the stranger that Petunia didn't seem to like. Uncle Vernon would most likely blame him for having the man on the couch.

"Oh," Remus scanned the sofa, interest shining deep in his eyes. He got up for Harry's sake, hating to see the lad so fearful. Harry's breathing eased while Remus gazed at motionless photos of the family. The thing that bothered the wizard the most was that Harry was not in either of them.

Harry was grateful that someone listened to him - and an adult at that! He was afraid that the man would have gotten crossed with him, especially a freak like him telling him what to do. "Whut is yo'r name?"

Remus glanced at Harry before answering. "Oh - my apologies," He chuckled at his foolishness. "It's Remus, you may call me Remus."

"Weemis," Harry repeated.

Well, it was close enough for the older wizard. He beamed at Harry's babyish voice.

His smile was contagious enough for the boy to smile back. Maybe Remus wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Back in the foyer, Severus and Petunia were having a low heated discussion and no one could tell who was winning.

"You placed the boy in my hands, not questioning whether or not he was truly safe with us. You just assumed." Petunia pointed to Albus, setting the blame on him. He could only stare back at her. Internally, the elder wizard felt ashamed of his decisions and the outcome of it all.

"It all comes back to you though," Severus spoke in defense. "Your incompetence has indisputably put you and your family in greater risk."

"Your lack of judgment is what put my family in danger." Petunia leaned forward irately. "The boy doesn't belong here. It'll be better if you took him with you so… _they _could leave us alone!"

The corner of Severus mouth curved upwards in vexation. "Do you truly believe that once the boy is gone, all your troubles will vanish?" When Petunia didn't reply, he continued. "Your ignorance knows no bounds." The professor growled.

"That's enough you two." Albus finally spoke. "This argument is not helping us progress to a permanent solution."

"There's no _permanent solution _because my family and I are not moving anywhere else." Petunia folded her arms resolutely. "This is our home and none of you have the right to tell me differently."

Severus couldn't take anymore attempts of Albus making another coax to her, and her stubbornness passed way over the line of his patience. "Do you want to end up like Lily?" He shouted. His voice reverberated through the walls and bounced through the living room.

Inside the living room, Remus had to keep Harry where he was. He looked concerned for his aunt despite her ill-treatment towards him for a long time.

Petunia spun around, refusing to let Dumbledore and Snape, of all people, to see her shed tears.

Albus laid his hand on Severus' shoulder, while he stared at Petunia. "I completely understand your reluctance, Petunia. I truly do. However, you must think of your son at least, because your refusal to leave will leave you out in the open for Voldemort's followers to come after you. And if I can't save you in time, your son will be alone in the world without a mother… and a father."

Petunia had enough of this. She didn't want to listen to this anymore. She spun on them angrily and pointed her finger at the door. "NO! GET OUT! Just… GET OUT!" Tears dripped from the corners of her eyes, slipping down her already wet cheeks.

Albus held his palms up in surrender. Remus and Harry came out of the living room. Harry glanced at each of the grown-ups, Remus being the last. He didn't want him to go yet. "Pweeze don' go!" Harry whispered to the wolf. He gripped onto his arm and pleaded more with his eyes.

"Remus, Severus," Albus said, approaching the door first and opening it, standing aside for them to go first.

Severus spared a glance at Potter first then Evans before briskly walking out. Remus gulped the large lump in his throat. He didn't want to leave Harry here as much as the child didn't want to see him go. Kneeling down, he turned Harry around and held his shoulders. "I'll be back, okay? I'll come back." He said in a hushed tone.

Harry merely stared Remus dejectedly as the wolf had risen and hesitantly walked out after Severus. Albus walked half-way through the door, pausing, saying, "You can always contact me, if you require my assistance."

Harry gaped.

"_So how is Harry doing?"_

"_It's only for the interest of your safety and his,"_

"_It's more than what meets the eye, Petunia." _

It was the stranger that visited for that rat, the boy realize. But by then, his aunt shut the door. She hid her face on the door as she sobbed her heart out. Harry could only stare at her sadly, seeing her at her weakest for the first time.

* * *

Completed June 1, 2012: Friday

_**A/N: Dear Readers,**_

_**You don't know how truly sorry I am for updating so late! It's been like 3 - 4 weeks I believe since I've posted... I did not mean for it to go this long. With my school schedule and me having writer's block really did through me off. Plus, I felt like I did this chapter injustice. It's not really how I want this but I can't think of anything else to make it better. I really am sorry. If it's good to you, then good but I think it really sucks.**_

_**I am working on chapter five, and I must say, there is a lot in store in the next couple, few chapters coming ahead. I don't know what I'll exactly be writing it out but I do know how I want it. Uh... Well, I hope you all will like it. Please review!**_

_**Um... I want to thank my sister for editing my chapter =D. I want to thank those who have stuck with me all this way. I'm grateful to those who had added this story to your sub alerts and favorites. A few more things before I go. School is really almost over. I graduate in seven days in counting and I have precisely one month's of vacation, 'cause I start college in July. Hopefully with that time span, I hope to have ten chapters done.**_

_**Oh and if you're wondering why I deleted my stories "Eternal Moon" and "Doctor Who: Deja Vu" it was because I felt like I wasn't doing the story like, like I am with this one. But I'm not planning to delete this story so don't worry. I am however still going to redo the other stories. **_

_**Come a little closer, I'll tell you something else. For Eternal Moon, my new Jacob and Bella story will be called "Set Fire To The Rain." A video of these two inspired me to write one and I already started on chapter 1 and almost finished. For Doctor Who, it'll an Amy/11 fanfic called "Start Struck". Haven't started on that one yet... but... yeah...**_

_**Last but not least, I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling have all rights. Thanks for reading and stay tune for more updates.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Veiled Eyes

**The Dream Guardians**

**Chapter 5 - Veiled Eyes**

**Going back to June 10, 1986 - Tuesday**

Tonks woke up to another day what she believed to be an uneventful one. She remembered in her fifth year when she'd chosen to be an auror and it was because she thought she'll be always on her feet. On the contrary, Tonks hasn't done anything major except graduate from Stone Academy, an Auror School for Dark Wizard Catchers. It's a top-rated school of all and has several locations across the United Kingdom.

It's been a month since she had joined the Ministry. The only thing she'd done so far was making five arrests, and she didn't really do the catching. The upper level aurors did - teams in fact. Tonks happened to be called on to make sure no one got away or fulfill the arrests.

The newest auror was half-way close to the atrium of the Ministry of magic until she saw a crowd building up into a circle.

"- Sirius Black, Sirius Black we have questions for you!"

"- Mr. Black, Mr. Black!"

Lights were flashing, reflecting shadows against the glassy walls. Reporters, which Tonks assumed, were bunching up too uncomfortably just to get a view of… _did they just say Sirius Black? _She thought, astonished.

"He'll not being answering any questions today!" A hard voice boomed.

Proceeding to the mass of wizards and witches, she took out her wand, forcing her way through enclosed space. "Excuse me, excuse me!" She proclaimed. Once Tonks made it through to the center of circle, she started to push some of the wizarding correspondents back and thankfully other aurors started pitching in too.

When the reporters continued to ask questions, Tonks took the chance to glance backwards, being able to get a good glimpse of the man pulling the prisoner through the riotous assembly. Her and the others were able to hold the reporters at bay, long enough till the man and Mr. Black reached the other corridor on the other side. A couple of more aurors blocked the entry and afterwards, when the reporters sensed that they weren't going to see the convict again, everyone began to dissolve.

"Tonks," She jumped, spinning around to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, who she considered to be her mentor and a good friend. He was the best damn auror she'd ever seen aside from Alastor Moody, who retired before she could work with him. "All right there? You've been staring down that direction for about a minute." He asked, having an amused grin yet a concern expression.

"I'm okay," She said, chuckling sheepishly. Tonks didn't even know she was off in another place. "I just can't believe Sirius Black is here… Do you know why he was brought here?" Tonks inquired, regarding the man before her curiously.

"Walk with me," Kingsley told her. He started off without her, not looking back either. So the young witch did, catching his pace without tripping. Luck for her in her case. She was cursed with clumsiness ever since she was born. "Rumor has it that Peter Pettigrew has been captured."

Tonks gave him a look that said he was pulling her leg. "How was Pettigrew captured if he's suppose to be dead?"

"I think we all would like to know that," Kingsley sighed, entwining his hands behind his back. "So, suppose he's alive, Mr. Black would have been innocent or there might be some type of conspiracy going on here."

"Yeah…" Tonks responded idly.

Kingsley noticed her mind was elsewhere. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," She replied too quickly. They both paused together. It was short walk but enjoyable one, nonetheless.

His eyebrow arched in mere suspicion, but not enough to want to contradict her. "I'll leave you to your business. You know where to find me, don't you?"

Her head bounced in acceptance. And so Kingsley was gone and Tonks was alone in this big space of empty air.

* * *

**June 17, 1986 - Tuesday**

Tonks made her way to Kingsley's office space and saw that he was talking to David Ashton, her fellow co-worker, while sitting at his small junky desk. "What's going you guys?" She asked in good spirits as she approached them.

"David," Kingsley inclined his head towards him, David, to take the stage. David was thin and shorter than average men but taller than Tonks. He had short, very curly ginger hair, and had a strong Scottish accent.

"I was telling Kingsley that there have been reports of Death Eaters sightings by muggles."

"Seriously?" Tonks said, shifting one foot to her other. For once she was hearing something interesting. She thought when Sirius Black was brought in, she would have seen him again or probably would have gotten another riot from reporters about him, but nothing happened after that. So Tonks was happy and intrigued that she might be finally doing something.

"Yeah, the muggles don't know who they are, but they're going to their muggle authorities about seeing people in black cloaks and sometimes skull masks. The muggles are afraid of them because the Death Eaters are spotted near their homes and they bring fear even though the Death Eaters haven't done anything yet, which is odd."

"They have every right to be," Kingsley added.

"Yes… the thing that strikes me strange is how there are Death Eaters sightings twice reported in one particular neighborhood." David continued, looking back at the dark skinned auror and at Tonks.

"And what neighborhood would that be?" asked Tonks. She shoved her hands into her leathery cloak pockets as she took all in this information.

"I think it was called… Private… Private Drive… I'm not certain." David answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, it's not _'Private' _anymore if Death Eaters have found it." Tonks remarked, rolling her eyes at the stupid title.

"It doesn't matter how they found out, Muggles don't have the type of resource to keep anything secret like wizards do. However, the main question we should ask is… Why are the Death Eaters targeting that area?"

"And wouldn't that mean… that You-Know-Who is behind them?" David theorized, gazing at Tonks and Kingsley with hope that they might deny his theory.

"No… He can't be, Harry Potter destroyed him." Tonks shook her head, taking one hand out her pocket and started scratching her neck. "And I don't believe the Death Eaters would strike out on their own."

"Yes - it could be someone else leading these Death Eaters on, probably trying to take power." Kingsley included his speculation.

"But why a muggle neighborhood?" Tonks asked again.

"It's obvious isn't it?" David said. "He's probably a pureblood and despises muggles. He's going to prove his point by targeting these muggles."

"Again why these particular muggles? Who are they? What significance do they hold?" Tonks pointed out, waving her hand exaggeratingly, then placed it on her hip. Only some of their presumptions add up, but not all. There's a missing puzzle to this mystery. "Why not attack randomly or at all. You said they haven't made any attempts?"

David nodded earnestly.

"I have no idea, but there's evidently something special about the neighborhood or the muggles themselves that attracts the one who's behind it." said Kingsley. He rubbed his stubby chin in thought.

"Well, is there something going to be done about this?" Tonks asked, wondering what they were doing there when they should be trying to track down those dark wizards and protect the muggles.

"Alas, the minister doesn't want us to look into that. The neighborhood David mentioned is under protection and there are other matters he believes are most important." Kingsley responded deplorably.

"So we're not going to do anything?" Tonks demanded incredulously. And she meant without Minister Fudge's permission or knowledge. David looked between Kingsley and Tonks nervously. Kingsley could only stare at her with disappointment and Tonks didn't have to look hard into it. "I'm sick of doing nothing!" She asserted, receiving attention from other ministry employees. Tonks breathed heavily from her anger burning inside her.

"In due time, Tonks. In due time." Kingsley said calmly.

Seeing no point in arguing, Tonks turned on the spot and stumped away before she lashed out completely. Others watched her for a minute before shrugging her out of their concentration and returned to doing what they were doing.

David gazed down at Shacklebolt, waiting for his reaction. "She still has a lot to learn," Kingsley whispered absently, leaning back in his chair and interweaving his fingers in front of him to rest his chin on top of them.

* * *

_Several days later… _**June 22, 1986 - Sunday**

Petunia heard nothing from the Albus Dumbledore or his co. again. She didn't go back to Mrs. Figg's house. She didn't tell her husband of anything that occurred that day. Furthermore, she was grateful that he didn't question her much about Mrs. Figg baby-sitting the boy. It was a bit of liberation for her, and it helped her to ignore the danger that lingered in the shadows.

One night, the Dursleys were eating their dinner, celebrating the good news Vernon had just disclosed. Harry was in his cupboard, snacking on a piece of bread that his Uncle _thoughtfully _gave to him. Nevertheless, the young one was still grateful for it. He took his time to savor every small bite until he sadly finished it.

Harry's stomach growled irately at the lack of food it was being given. He wished for one more bread - just one more that's all he ask. He wouldn't dare ask his uncle for another one, for Harry feared he'll push his fortune. So he let his mind wonder and it eventually started thinking of Remus, Severus, and the old man.

He fervently hoped that Remus would still come and see him even if he didn't want to stay for long. The boy just wanted the feelings he felt (though Harry couldn't name) that he hasn't felt with any other adult. Maybe with Mrs. Figg he sort of had the foreign emotion but it was much stronger when he was with Remus.

Suddenly he thought how Mrs. Figg was doing and her cats. Harry hoped that they were all right and hopefully be able to see her soon. With no provided answer, his thoughts moved on.

The boy didn't know what to make of Severus. Harry didn't have any dreams of him in a while now, neither did he experience any sort of pain in his scar that came along with them. That man was steadfast and unnerving. At least he wasn't overly mean with him as he was with his aunt. Harry also appreciated how Severus showed some type of concern over his bruises, despite how afraid he was of the man from his dreams, and how the man's visage displayed no emotion.

The old man… Well, there wasn't nothing Harry could make out of either. Except, perhaps… judging by the tone of his voice, he was very kind and caring.

Harry took off his glasses, placing it carefully on the side table and laid down in his bed, putting his hands under his thin pillow to rest his head for extra comfort. He stared at his night light that he was granted with tonight while his thoughts of the strangers kept his mind off his starved stomach and helped him drift off to sleep.

* * *

**June 30, 1986 - Monday**

Some days passed fairly quick for Petunia Dursley. Things were slowly returning to the way how things should be. All she really had to do is find a normal baby-sitter who would know how to handle her nephew. Although, she seriously doubted she'll find anyone anytime soon.

Mrs. Figg was the only good candidate for that job, Petunia reluctantly admitted to herself mentally. Also, there were two more things that only kept her life from being standard. One, she had this inkling feeling she couldn't shake off and two… She kept seeing someone in some type of long dark robe with a hood over their head.

Petunia not only saw one of them once, but more than she can count with her ten fingers. It was truly started to send chills through her skin whenever she laid her eyes on one of them. Plus, there was no certain identity. There was a different person all the time. When Petunia spent a day over at one of her friend's house in her front garden, there was one who Petunia believed to be a woman, by the shape of her figure, with long slick bleached hair, walking past the home. Her friend happen to not seen her but Petunia definitely did. She saw a short thick one when she visited her husband at his work the next morning. Then there was a night when she was going to bed and before she went to sleep, something made her look out her window…

_Petunia pulled back her shades to see a tall man standing across the street from the house, next to Mrs. Figg on Number Seven's sidewalk. Her eyes bulged out as she let the curtain fall and run to the bathroom where her husband was. Next, Petunia was back with a flustered Vernon. She urgently pulled him to the window as she described what she saw outside. When Vernon pulled back the curtain, he stared out through the glass for a minute before looking back at his wife bewilderedly. "I don't see anything dear." He told her, now watching her with worry._

_Petunia pushed him aside to look at the window too, and he was right. There was nothing there…_

"Mum, mum, mum! Could I please get this?" The young mother was interrupted from her musings by her son, Dudley, who was trying to get her attention for like forever in his view. He was holding up a chocolate candy bar up to her for her to put in the cart. Petunia unconsciously took it and put in the cart anyway. At the moment she was finishing up her shopping in the Market for groceries to fill up the refrigerator for her little son and husband.

Vernon was at work, and her son's baby-sitter was busy so Dudley had to be with her, and Harry had to be with her because Mrs. Figg was the last person she would go to again for anything. Her nephew blended well being behind her. He was so quiet that she had to constantly remind herself that he was there, as much as she wished he wasn't.

Her cart was overloading with all sorts of food as she now strolled to the long line to pay for the provisions.

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry left the Market with food bagged in the cart. Once Petunia had gotten all the bags into the trunk, they were off on the road, heading back to Privet Drive.

It wasn't a time-consuming ride. Petunia pulled up in the driveway backwards before stopping and changing the shift to park. She tried to turn the keys but it wouldn't budge.

"Ow! Mum, Harry hit me!" Dudley whined, holding his arm. He faked a grimace as he pulled his arm closer.

"No I did't!" Harry exclaimed, shaking his head. He glared at his cousin as much as he looked panicked.

"Boy, you'll be dealt with accordingly by Vernon." Petunia said, looking down to see if she turning her car keys right.

"I …" Harry began to argue but the words he wanted to use got stuck in throat as he stared out the window.

Petunia, who was unaware of her nephew's lack of back-talk, cursed under her breath because somehow the keys were jammed in the ignition. "Mum, who is that?" Dudley asked while pointed out the front window.

She looked up to see what her son was pointing at. A man in dark robes was standing directly in front of the car, with his hood covering his eyes. The only thing Petunia could see was his mouth and his hairy chin. She was even able to see a smile creep on the foreigner's face. Then he withdrew a long wooden stick from his sleeves, aiming it at Petunia's face.

"AHHHHhhhhhhh!" Petunia screamed her head off as she hastily change the shift to reverse by accident and hit the gas pedal. In a instant she drove backwards and ended up crashing through the garage door until she reached the far back of the garage. Finally, the crash caused so much damaged that the roof collapsed on top of the car, leaving the driver and the two minor passengers unconscious.

The cloaked figured chuckled and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

_**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**_

_**June 16, 2012 - Saturday**_

_**A/N: Dear Readers,**_

_**I present you chapter 5. I know you're mad at me because 1. of my deficiency of uploading, 2. Leaving you at a cliffhanger, and 3. Making you confused on what happened just now.**_

_**Let me explain some things first. In the beginning of this chapter you see the dates. I went back to June 10th because I'm going through Tonks' Point of view on the day Sirius was brought to the Ministry by the guard in chapter 2, even though I don't have the date on that one, I did have it set. Secondly I also went to June 17, the day Mrs. Figg's house was practically ruined and how Severus, Remus and Albus visited Petunia - yeah and yatah, yatah, yatah. It was again from Tonks POV. I just wanted to clear that up just in case anyone got confused. If you're still confused you can tell and I'll try to explain it better as much as possible in my reply.**_

_**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I wrote it. I'm mostly satisfied with it, not totally because this chapter seems a bit off… I don't know. But yeah. I've been on and off on my computer ever since my posting of Chapter 4, just thinking how I wanted to start off this chappie. It only took for me to make myself start from the newest auror's view. And everything flowed like a river. I must add, however, that I feel that it won't be like that when I start on chapter six. *Shakes my head.* Please do an old gal a favor and just review. It's all I ask. I stayed up this late just to get this one done for you guys. It's all I ask. It doesn't have to be a long speech or anything. Just please review.**_

_**I want to thank those who have stuck with me thus far. =) I want to thank those who have added my story to your sub alerts, favorites. Really thank you.**_

_**Right now I am incredibly tired. It's 3:56 am… and I'm ready to fall on my face.**_

_**With that being said, I'm going to shut up after I say, I disclaim HP properties. The only thing I own is any new characters like David (I love him, he just came to me suddenly) and the plot of this story. That's it and all. **_

_**Thanks for reading and stay tune for more updates.**_

_**-Asphodel**_

_**Second A/N: 3:07 pm**_

_**Dear Readers, I edited this chapter because I reread even and noticed several mistakes that was too hard to ignore, so I deleted from and just made some changes. Please don't think I keep deleting and uploading to get attention, but I'm learning to correct my errors so yeah. **_

_**Nothing more need to be said. Thanks for reading! And still come back for further notices...**_


	6. Chapter 6 An Echo

**The Dream Guardians**

**Chapter 6 - An Echo**

Severus Snape roamed through the castle corridors to clear his head. Ever since the visit to the Evans' home, he couldn't help but think of a certain raven haired boy. Those emerald eyes renewed his past guilt, and he nearly blew up the dungeons after his potion catastrophe.

He resented the fact that his enemy's son constantly distracted him. Severus felt that it was James Potter's way of torturing him even after death. At nights, Severus would try to occlude his mind before turning in. It worked sometimes, but not enough to stop someone else, who had the exact green eyes of Harry Potter, haunt him in his sleep.

Why did they, as in Albus, Lupin, and himself, leave the boy there again? The wolf brought that to the headmaster. Severus began to reflect back at the discussion when they returned to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"_If we remove him, the wards will fall." said Albus._

"_Professor…" The wolf began, but the old man raised his hand._

"_It's Albus, remember." The headmaster calmly reminded him. "I'm not your professor anymore."_

_Lupin breathed out exasperatedly, not caring what he called him at the moment. "Honestly, Albus, after what we just witnessed in there!"_

"_Remus, you don't understand." Albus sighed. "I'm much eager to withdraw Harry from their care as much as you do. Nonetheless, Petunia still needs the protection. She is much of a target as her nephew. Without her willing to move somewhere safe, it makes things harder."_

"_And so, Harry should just take what is given to him?" Lupin said, coldly. Despite the fact that Severus didn't show it, he was surprised by the wolf's hard tone._

"_I'm hoping to persuade her to reconsider." The old man responded. _

"_There's no time for that!" growled Remus. _

"_Down Lupin," said Severus, in defense of the headmaster. _

"_Severus…" warned Albus._

_Lupin shot a glare at the potions professor, and Severus could see the inner beast raging within. Next the wolf turned back to the elderly wizard. "I do hope you know what you're doing." The wolf practically whispered, his voice sounding uncharacteristically like him. _

_Lupin spun on the spot before rushing out of the office, slamming the door forcefully behind him as he left to an unknown destination. _

_Severus glowered heatedly after the last Marauder. Noting the small dent that slightly hindered the door from closing all the way shut._

"_It's all right, my boy," said Albus calmly, taking in his colleague's expression. "Remus is only concerned for Harry." _

"_And you're not?" argued Severus, arching his eyebrow._

"_I see your point, but give him some time." Albus responded simply. "It's always choices I make. Most are harder than others. You can't make everyone happy." _

_Severus looked in time to see regret in the headmaster's smile. "Was it wrong for me, Severus, to feel what was best because I had Harry's interest at heart?"_

_The potions master only stared back at the headmaster, his mentor, impassively before he silently walked out the office. _

Since then, Severus hasn't seen Lupin around, which he didn't too much care for in the first place, but he also didn't speak with Albus either, which is the longest he had ever gone to without talking to him. What also surprised the potions teacher was that Albus didn't seek him out like he usually did, whether if he was welcomed or unwelcome.

Out of nowhere, he felt a strong gust of wind blowing his robes back before it calmed down into nothingness, and everything was silent yet again. However, Severus, who had his arms shielding his face at the unexpected force of air, cautiously lowered his arms back down to his sides, feeling on guard now. Taking out his wand, Professor Snape quickly examined his surroundings.

When he couldn't spot anything amiss, he muttered, "Homenum Revelio." Nothing. His spell didn't detect any other presence, which Severus still didn't trust, making the frown on his face deepen even more.

Then suddenly, Severus cried out involuntary, his knees buckling under his weight as he wrapped one of his arms around his stomach and quickly used the other to hold himself. His eyes were glued shut, but something…something was different, as if he was seeing things from a different point of view.

He felt like a spectator; watching a scene unfold before him on the side lines, but couldn't do anything.

He was at Privet Drive again. A car parked in front of the garage on the edge of its drive way, on the curb of the sidewalk. As he stepped closer to the vehicle, he realized it was the Evans, Potter's son, and the boy he likely assumed to be the Evans' son.

He couldn't hear their voices but he watched by their movements. The small lads began to bicker with each other, but when Petunia uttered something, it made Potter junior gape in shock and watch her in fear. But then his eyes didn't exactly focus on her. He looked past her. Then the chubby boy pointed out the window. When Severus turned, he recognized it to be Clark Boulstridge. He was just recruited in the Dark Lord's ranks and Severus known him to be curse happy. Boulstridge relished the pain of others. However, his lack of knowledge of being a follower of you-know-who has gotten him quite in more on their master's wrong side than anyone else. Severus believed if Boulstridge crosses the border one last time, it will be the last thing he'll ever get to do.

Severus turned his head back to where the car was… which wasn't there. His sight befallen on a destroyed garage, and only the left side of headlights showed through the dire mess.

"No…" whispered Professor Snape as the realization started to dawn on him on what was going on. Before he knew it, he was back at Hogwarts, right where he was holding himself. Fortunately, the pain he felt earlier dissipated, and he was able to stand again.

A lot of endless questions began to eat up the thoughts in the potion teacher's mind. The biggest ones repeating themselves over and over; how was he able to see it? Was it even real to begin with?

_If so… that meant that Potter was in trouble, _Severus concluded. Without thinking of the consequences or considering his spy position, Severus went in the direction to go help the boy. Then on a spur of the moment, his dark mark began to sear, stopping him in his tracks, and reminding Severus of one big problem. Lord Voldemort.

* * *

An alarming chill traveled through his old body, making Albus Dumbledore look up in apprehension. His usual twinkling blue eyes lost its mirth and those orbs stared at the air dazedly. Beside his desk was a high perch with the most beautiful looking bird in the world. She shrilled, expanding her large wings in her wake.

Snapping out of his daze, the old wizard gazed at his friend. "You felt it too, I presume." Albus said. The enchanting creature only twisted her head in response, her warm black orbs blinking twice.

Then suddenly, the fireplace that was left cold, ignited with emerald, raging flames.

* * *

Still no Sirius Black to Tonks disappointment. It was kind of unusual for the ministry to hold a prisoner within their walls for this long. She knew he was still here, not only base on intuition, but if Black was returned to the wizarding prison, then it would cause quite a stir with the reporters and such. The criminal must be a special case for him not to be returned to Azkaban.

The young auror passed the atrium where Sirius Black caused a scene more than she can count with two hands. She didn't know why she wanted to visit him. No… that was a lie, she did know why. But she wasn't going to think of it. Not now. She gasped when she felt someone bump into her.

She almost fell when two large hands gently caught her arms. "I'm sorry! I didn't pay attention to where I was walking." A smooth male voice apologized.

Looking up at the tall figure, she quickly observed his facial features, and almost gaped. A couple of things that stood out to her the most was the thin lined scratch etched into his skin and his pale grey eyes.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly when she didn't speak

"No - I mean, yes. I'm all right." Tonks hurriedly replied. She covered her face with her hand to hide her hot, blushing cheeks. "It should be me apologizing, I'm always the clumsy one." She chuckled, moving her hand to the side when she thought it was safe.

"Wow!" The man's bright grey eyes widen in awe as he took in her features.

"What?" asked Tonks, looking puzzled.

"Your hair… it changed color." He answered, sounding amazed.

Tonks glimpsed at her short braid that came around her neck, which should have been a normal brown, but was now a rose red.

She smacked her teeth. Her hair did had to betray her emotions.

"You seem… familiar." The man said, regarding Tonks with those same penetrating eyes of his. They held each other's stare. The intensity in the man's eyes was too much for the auror to bear, but she wouldn't look away… she couldn't.

Remus knew he was probably creeping the beautiful young lady before him out by the way she looking back at him nervously. But studying her features, he felt like he somehow knew her - not personally but she seemed recognizable.

"Tonks!" Someone called her name. The two came out of their small bubble and Tonks saw it was David running toward them.

When he reached them, he bend over, trying to catch his breath. "David?" said Tonks, watching him curiously.

Before David Ashton could say what he was going to say, he regarded the stranger holding his colleagues arms. "Like to… introduce… me to your… new… friend?" He panted, amusedly, wriggling his eyebrows.

Immediately, the man let her go. Tonks shot him glowers.

David chuckled, despite how out of breath he was. After a minute or so, he went back to matters at hand. "You… wouldn't believe… what I just found out." David breathed out in between gulps of air, raising up his body a little.

"Get on with it!" snapped Tonks.

"Apparently, the muggle neighborhood those… Death Eaters kept stalking is where Harry Potter is." said David, having better control over his breathing and standing up fully.

"What?" The man and Tonks exclaimed.

Tonks and Remus sneaked a peek at the other before averting their eyes back to David.

David merely looked at them questioningly.

This wasn't really news to Remus, but there must be reason why this David brought it up.

"So…?" Tonks questioned, feeling that there's something her colleague left out.

"Well, I don't know much…" David shrugged. "But on the muggle broadcasts on those… square boxes… thingy… they are surrounding a house where Mr. Potter supposedly lives."

"Why, though?" demanded the man.

"Sir," David began but the man cut him off.

"Please, I know Harry. I'm one of his father's friends. Please tell me, this is important." The man begged.

It didn't take much convincing, for David launched into his reason. "Well, there was a vehicle accident and as far as I know… Mr. Potter might be in that vehicle."

Tonks took a sharp intake of breath while the man pivoted to the direction he came from.

"Hey! Wait, sir! Where are you going?" Tonks called out to him when the man was a good several feet from them.

The man either ignored her or didn't hear her, but he continued forward, not letting anything stop him.

Tonks went after him, not caring about what Kingsley thought. David, on the other hand, called for her, but like the man, she kept going. David seemed confused on the spot, trying to figure what to do. Then, after agonizing seconds, he decided to pursue after her too.

* * *

**October 6, 2012 - Saturday**

**Dear readers,**

**Whoo... I know I have a lot to make up for. It's has been over three months - nearly four - since I last updated this story. For that I truly am sorry. This unnecessary writer's block came out nowhere. Just to let you all know, I did start on this chapter since after I uploaded chapter five. But the way how I started was not good enough for me. I've been sitting in front of my computer for months, trying to different ways on how to start off this chapter, but nothing was working out for me.**

**Not to mention that I started college already. An abundance of homework and classwork will be enough to knock you out in a boxing ring. **

**In addition, I decided to put myself to use in some other activity ... like designing graphics... which is truly fun. If anyone's curious, I have gotten the new book cover by the amazing MagicalInk at a site called The Dark Arts. Basically it's a strict (and I'm not exaggerating) but also Harry Potter friendly community of graphic designers. You can request a book cover like I had or maybe something else. If it is allowed, I should add. It's a really cool site and should check it out if you're interested in what I said or wanting to be a graphic designer. Also, if you do decide to join the site, you must (and I'm emphasizing here with my fingers) get a photo manipulation program like Photoshop, Gimp, Elements, etc. in order to create graphics. You cannot try to use regular windows paint. It just won't work. Stick to the rules and you'll be fine. Trust me. You'll meet great people who is willing to support you in anything you need and make awesome friends like I have. It is a place to expand your creativity, learn about other cultures, and learn about yourself. At least, I felt that I mature... after signing up for TDA. And TDA doesn't just associate with HP. There's a lot more, just go check it out. **

**But back to the subject at hand, I kept myself busy when I didn't write. At first, I decided to post stories of my favorites with the links, but I found it to be tedious work, so I took that down. Then, I started to write a fanfic where Harry and co read the books, just to keep my fans entertained for the meantime. I'm working on the first chapter of Hogwarts Assembly: The Philospher of Stone. So no one worry about that if you are interested in that.**

**A few other things... ****I'm sorry to be a disappointing author. I try to do all that I can. But there's only much than I can do. So please bear patience with me. Secondly, I already established the fact that I am an American and you might catch some Americanism in it. I'm sorry for it. I'm also no perfect writer, but I believe I am getting better at it. Bite me if you can't understand that. **

**I also don't wanna hear if you don't like it. You're only wasting your own time and remaining youth for something you dislike.**

**Fourth, I'm ready to go to bed. I have barely any sleep this past week and now it's been 24 hours since I have any. So as soon as I'm done writing this long author note, I'll upload and hit the hay.**

**Thanks to all who have stuck with me so far. Thanks to those who have added this story to their fave and such. Thank you all for everything and the support. I really appreciate it. Thanks to my sister for editing my story**

**One last thing, I do not own HP. J.K.R. does.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tune for chapter 7.**

**-Asphodel**


End file.
